Bring Me To Life
by Chrystalline Asphyxiation
Summary: When the war is over, Harry and Draco are admitted back into Hogwarts, what happens when they both come back with no one but themselves? HD
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Just as he had suspected, the final battle had been horrific. Words could not be said to cover all the chaos and death there was that night. Though many had lived to tell their future generations, many did not.

It was a month or two after Dumbledore's funeral. Harry and the Order had been on edge ever since, expecting, waiting for an attack. But for those short months, there was nothing. Moody was convinced that it wasn't the end, that there was something larger coming their way. And (scarily) as always, he was right.

When Voldemort attacked, it was with no mercy and no prisoners. The Burrow itself was on its last leg from all of the curses and spells it was hit with. Draco had accompanied his father on what should be the last raid, the loud voices in his head fighting tooth and nail. One of them wanted him to help Harry; he knew the spell that would kill Voldemort and banish his soul forever. And he was positive that Harry didn't know it. The Killing Curse wouldn't be enough. Surely they didn't think it would! Voldemort needed to be _banished_, not just killed.

That was Dark Magic, of course no one in Harry's presence knew the curse to banish Voldemort; as far as they were concerned killing him was their only chance. That was their last and only hope, they were fighting for their lives with no strategy, no plan. The cloud of death eaters washed over them like a cloud blots out the sun, so quick, so sudden, and there are no rays till the cloud is gone.

It wasn't until Ron fell to the ground dead, hit by a random killing curse that Harry went stark mad. There were no words to describe how a person could get so...insane. And worse still how that madness seemed to grow when Hermione fell to join Ron. Death eaters fell in numbers to Harry's wrath, and though it helped in theory it didn't help in battle.

Wave after wave of spells, curses, and hexes hit the dark lord, but it wasn't until the third killing curse hit him that they realized they were royally fucked. Eluding it once was Harry's job, eluding it thrice meant it wasn't working.

Tonks took out the Death eaters from the inside, having magicked herself to look like a fellow death eater. She shot them all in the back, or at least, she did until she killed Narcissa Malfoy. It was the last thing Tonks did, her life was taken faster then her head could spin by Lucious.

It had taken Draco a while to get over the shock of seeing his mother's lifeless body, but he shook it off eventually and began to make his way to Harry. For Draco, all the blood and gore was a strain on his slightly obsessive compulsive psyche. He had an almost morbid need to clean something, but the repeating of the spell in his head helped him focus on his task.

When he reached the Boy-Who-Lived, he wasn't at all surprised to have about three different hexes aimed at him at once. But all it took was a simple bob and weave to keep from getting hit. Really now, Potter seriously needed to work on aim. Eventually he made it to Harry and told him an extremely watered down version of his information and how he got it. He wasn't sure if Harry believed him at first, but together they approached the Snakey Bastard and with his help, he and Harry both defeated the Dark Lord.

At first, no one believed he helped. His father was furious of course and threw him out of the house, forbidding access to any of the family Gringotts accounts. Where he stayed during the rest of the summer no one knows and he wasn't about to tell. So the Wizarding world would just have to scratch their heads over that mystery. He made it back to finish his final year and make something of himself, that's all they need to know.

Meanwhile, Harry was praised an adored, almost worshipped for defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort. But even with all of the fawning, he was convinced there was more than the UK area of the Wizarding word. He wasn't sure what, but it had to be something. So he pulled a few of his new strings and got himself let back in to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Perhaps he might find what he was looking for.

And so, our two heroes find themselves back at Hogwarts for their last year at school, safe and in one piece. Now, our story can begin.


	2. Chapter 1: Perfect Situation

Authors Notes: This story is a roleplay between Chrystalline and Asphyxiation, so if it seems like it jumped views from Harry to Draco, it does. As our readers, we love you, but we're obligated to let you know that if you review, we'll love you tenfold.

Roles:

Draco- Played by Asphyxiation

Harry- Played by Chyrstalline

**Chapter 1: Perfect Situation**

Harry gave a soft sigh under his breath as he slipped quickly into a nearby empty room in the dungeon. It was his first week back, and his reputation preceded him more then it ever had before. People used to awe and ogle over him when he was a kid, but now that he was 17, almost 18, people found it their sordid duty to line up and shake his hand, ask for autographs or take pictures. It was ridiculous to the point that he had to start keeping Hedwig locked up in her cage in the dormitory to keep her from bringing load after load of what seemed to be fan mail to the Gryffindor table each morning.

He certainly didn't ask for this when he asked to be readmitted to Hogwarts, he merely wanted to finish out his education so that he could qualify for any job he ended up wanting to pursue. Mind you, being the famous Harry Potter, he probably could of gotten any job without a lick of Hogwarts education. But still, this could keep anyone from saying that he cheated the system because he was special and frankly, Hogwarts was still the only place that he felt at home at. He couldn't imagine being any other place right now. Even though it was without Hermione and Ron. Another soft sigh passed his lips, Ron and Hermione had risked their lives to help him defeat the greater evil, to help him keep his own life.

He couldn't think of that right now though, he had a class to get to and he couldn't let his emotions cloud his will to learn. He couldn't let others see, when they saw they asked, and he couldn't deal with their questions. It wasn't even really the questions it was that they wanted elaborate answers and they tried to sympathize. If there was one thing he didn't need it was their pity. On a lighter note, he thought as he opened the door to make sure the crowd that was trying to be inconspicuous about following him had left, Snape was gone. So maybe he might actually have a rather enjoyable Potions lesson, undaunted by favoritism. Or…perhaps it'd be exactly the same. Snape incarnate. Now that was scary.

The boy wonder slipped out into the dungeon hall, for once rather enjoying the cool air that washed over him. Ever since he'd gotten back, he'd felt as if he'd had a slight temperature, but he didn't want to go to Pomfrey, she'd no doubt make him stay overnight and down half a bottle of potion that would make him want to yak at the very taste. Other then the slight blush in his face, Harry didn't really seem all that different. Not to..well maybe he did. No one but Malfoy had seen him since he'd left. So he probably seemed like a completely different guy. Different composure, different air about him. Though that's all psychological changes, physically he was a bit taller, his features a bit more defined. But other then that, the one thing that set him out was his eyes. No matter how hard he masked all that he felt, his eyes were the key to seeing the mental anguish and confusion that he felt. Well, for anyone that could figure him out anyway.

Finally, Harry drew closer to a familiar door that he once dreaded coming to a stop to and pushing open. But after facing the Heir of Slytherin, even Snape incarnate couldn't scare him, and at this moment, he'd give no thought about putting said incarnate in it's place. As Harry sauntered in all the eyes in the room turned to him, watching him carefully as if he might explode at any moment. But that didn't happen, in fact he simply moved to his seat, surprisingly it was the seat at the same desk he and Ron used to share, but Harry looked up front waiting for the lessons to begin as if unabashed.

When Harry had walked into class, Draco had been the last one to turn around. Really, with his godfather gone (someplace sunny, he hoped) what was the point? No more billowing robes, no more favorites. …Merlin forbid he might actually have to work in potions class again! Oh, that would be terrible. He wouldn't be able to make Potter do all the dirty work anymore, merely because the teacher knew nothing of the social situation. What a shame. Now his pretty hands were going to get all mussed and, being a refugee and all, he had no way of caring for his skin.

To say that Draco was vain would be the understatement of the century.

If he was going to be honest with himself, he _enjoyed _looking like an asshole when he really wasn't. It gave him some kind of control in his life. When everything else went wrong, he still had his vanity and his image. Even if he went raving mad, there would still be some semblance of who he once was. And it was all he had now, after all that happened in the past few months.

The war had a huge effect on him, almost as much as Harry, though he would never say so. There was no real division of who had it worse; it was a lot of bad lumped in together. Mostly it caused the blond to be a little quieter, though he knew it was too late. He had made his choices (albeit wrong ones) and the only people that could help him he pushed away. Smooth move, D. Very smooth.

Not to mention his own battles with his own sexuality. What a damn frustrating subject – like he needed something else to add in this cluster fuck. (Filled with peanuts and fuck. Nougaty fuck.) With his mental health at risk he decided that it would be better for everyone involved if he just left Harry alone. It wouldn't be hard; you help someone defeat a girly snake man and that creates a bond. And maybe Harry was having a few mental issues as well. So yes, their little truce was working out just fine.

Now bored with the class as today was textbook day, please excuse him if he didn't jump for joy, he pulled out a rather beaten journal and began to write in it.

_November 3_

_I want chicken, I want liver, meow mix, meow mix, please deliver. _

Draco had clearly hit rock bottom because he didn't even know what the hell he just wrote.

A bond indeed formed between the two, once sworn as enemies, now sworn as...well...what they were now was unforeseen. Harry knew that things couldn't be all rivalry with Draco anymore, but that suited him just fine. The less he had to deal with...the better. Of course, Draco wasn't his old self either. Not in regards to Harry anyway. The raven haired Gryffindor sat slumped in his chair, his textbook open, but he was hardly paying attention. He stared down at the pages as if he might of been reading the book, but his eyes went unmoving, and on top of that it was like he just opened his book to any page but the page he was supposed to be on. So he came back for an education. Who said he had to be head boy material.

For Draco, after being thrown out of the house, one would think an education was necessary. And it pretty much was if he even had a prayer of making it in the world in one piece. His services wouldn't get him anywhere. People would only look at his family name, sneer, and shut the door in his face. He couldn't let that happen. Not again.

Messing about in his journal had become boring. He had finished writing out the lyrics to a Muggle song he heard not too long ago which was surprisingly pretty good. Jeeze, now he felt dumb for ever liking the Weird Sisters. Or whatever they were called. They just sang about wizard stuff, but Muggles...they sang about feelings. ...Mostly.

Oh! He could pass a note! Those were always fun during boring textbook days. **/Whoever gets this, please talk to me. I'm sooooo bored. - DM/ **He snuck a glance at the teacher at the desk - asleep, that lazy bitch - and crumpled the parchment, randomly throwing it over his shoulder. 'I wonder who it gets to.'

Some invisible wind of fate...or... ill fate however you looked at it thought it might be funny to blow said note over in Harry's direction. Funny that Malfoy threw the note when he probably had the magical means to actually magic it someone. But that of course was less fun, and it took away the element of surprise in this certain situation.

It might of actually been best that it actually beaned Harry in the head and bounced down to land on the textbook. What was Draco going to say to anyone else? There was no doubt that there were just as many people asking Draco questions as there were asking Harry.

Still. Harry might feel grateful about the situation, he had lulled in a state where he wasn't present in this world. Not really, it was a daydream, but it wasn't one he cared to dwell on for long. Harry reached up and uncrumpled the note reading it contents and then feeling a small pang of...what was that? The will to laugh? It seemed odd that he should get this from all people Draco Malfoy but he too agreed that this classed was boring and decided that if there was anyone he could talk to, it was Draco. He was the only one left that could understand. Not that he was going to go into feelings but still...he was the only one. And that was weird. Draco the only one that could understand him, now there was a laugh.

Harry pulled his quill closer to him and wrote back to Draco. **/We should stop meeting like this Malfoy, people might think something is up./ **He started in what was supposed a sarcastic intone, hoping that Malfoy would get the joke. **/You would think that they could find someone better then this. - HP/ **Except, instead of throwing it back, Harry did the reasonable thing and magicked it back.

Thankfully they no longer had to utter words, having mastered saying spells in their minds. Besides, he didn't want to risk anyone else seeing the note.

Yes, magicking it would have been easier and more private, but that meant Draco actually had to focus. And seriously, who had enough brain power to focus at this moment? A quick glance at the rest of the class gave him his answer: absolutely no one. Ah, the benefits of a half-asleep classroom.

When the note appeared on Draco's desk, he had to say that he was excited. Someone actually replied back! And they might have told him to go fuck his mother for all he knew, but that /still/ meant that they cared enough about the fact that he existed to speak to him. Beautiful. He uncrumpled it and couldn't mask the surprise on his face when he saw it was Harry. Oh, wow.

He picked up his quill and began to write back, cursing softly as his quill leaked. Damn things... Was he the only one that noticed they were living in the fucking dark ages? Really, now. Sure there was a semblance of modern living, but if they were still using quills in 1998, something was wrong. **/Oh but darling I yearn for your company./ **He smiled at the joke. **/Are you kidding? Remember Umbitch?/ **Draco tapped the note with his wand and returned it to Harry, resigning himself to staring at the wall for a few more minutes.

Harry cast his gaze down at the desk as the crumpled note flourished itself in an entrance of green sparkles. How very...fancy. Ah well, he reached up and unfolded the note, reading the first line and feeling a genuine smile creep over his lips as he stifled a small laugh. It was...strange talking to Malfoy this way as if they might have some shared semblance. But...he wasn't totally disappointed, after all, he didn't have friends anymore. Sure, Malfoy wasn't a friend, but like it was mentioned, he understood how no one else could. **/How very sudden for you to show your feelings after all these years. - Umbitch? God was she was terror. This is far better then her, but still can you imagine double potions of THIS?/ **He set his quill down on table and magicked the note back to Malfoy.

Having lived with Muggles he knew first hand how set back the Wizarding community was...but they made up in many other ways that it all balanced out for Harry.

Yes, pretty green sparkles makes a Draco go 'squee!'

Ahem.

No, Draco wasn't his friend. But at the current point and time they were both united under a common goal: to defeat boredom. And though to some that might not seem like a lot, it could be a damn good motivator to get along. It was just another form of desperation and loathe as he was to admit it, he enjoyed joking with Potter like this. It felt...normal, of all things. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. It was good to feel normal amid all the crazy people taking residence in his head. Even Grindelwald was there. Would someone care to stay for a visit? It might be quite pleasant.

**/I couldn't keep them hidden for much longer, it was eating me up inside. - To be honest? Yes, I can. I'm pretty sure I can replace this class with naptime from now on. Not an altogether unpleasant prospect./ **He sent the note off, this time with purple sparkles. Yay, purple sparkles! Much better than green ones.

Harry was a bit surprised when the note materialized out of purple sparkles this time, smiling a little as he was sure it was nothing, but merely Malfoy's way to keep himself entertained. He too thought that this felt natural. A little too natural. After all, he didn't even joke about sexuality with Ron...or at least...he never had. Harry sighed a little as he picked up the paper and opened it up, the smile he had from the purple sparkles widened as he read what Malfoy had wrote. It was unknown to Harry how the prospect of one being Gay could be so...intriguing? It had never occurred to him that he was anything other then straight. Still he dipped his quill into his pot of ink and answered.

**/Replace naptime, oh but dear then who would I flirt with across the classroom./ **Harry hid his face in his hand for a moment laughing on the inside before he closed the note and sent it away in blue sparkles. The rainbow was no match for them.

Jokes about sexuality were commonplace with the people inside Draco's head. When speaking out loud it just came so naturally that he didn't think about it. Hopefully Harry wasn't put off by it. That would be a very sad thing.

Psh. Of course Draco Malfy could be anything other than straight! It just added to the mystery of his dashing handsomeness. The more mysterious you were, the more people you could attract. It was just that Unknown factor. It got people every time. The world's oldest sex appeal.

**/Oh, I'm sure you could find someone, darling. I need my beauty sleep and I can't get it in the dorms. (wink)/ **He waved his wand and grinned evilly as he sent it back in rainbow sparkles. Muahaha, Harry can't beat that.

Harry waited in silence, finding that for once he was rather enjoying Potions...and for once he was enjoying it with Draco Malfoy. He leaned back, idlely thinking of what the note might be sent back in, wagering if it'd be red or yellow. But to his surprise, it was both, along with all the other colors. Harry had been beaten, and he wasn't miffed that it was by Draco. In fact he merely shook his head with a smile and opened the letter to read what the high maintenance girl within Draco would of written. Beauty sleep, hah, if there was one thing Draco was notorious for it was his looks, even Harry had to give those props...or did he? He was a guy should he really be giving another guy props for his looks? Still, he picked up the quill and answered. **/Oh? No sleep in your dorm? You aren't cheating on me now, Dear Draco, are you?"/ **Draco, he didn't think he'd ever called him that to his face, in what wasn't a threat. Ah well, Harry waved his wand, starting a new game. When the paper materialized for Draco this time, it wasn't in glitters, it merely fell to the desk, but as it did it sent off this little aromatic scent of roses, as if it might of been a love letter, which gave the joke all the more bulk.

Please, if someone was beautiful, it was perfectly alright to say it. No matter what your gender is. Besides, Draco adored every single complement; they made him prettier. Merely because people /said/ he was pretty automatically /made/ him prettier than he already was.

When he received the note, he smirked and nodded his head. So Harry wanted to play like /that/ did he? And personally, Harry's looks had improved as well. At least he didn't look like a starved munchkin anymore.

He shrugged. Maybe this could be another step to getting rid of his sexual confusion. And cheat? He would never cheat! ...Unless you weren't good in bed. Then he was a little obligated to cheat. But other than that, no! ...Maybe...maybe not...

**/Never, Harry. I have eyes only for you, babe./ **Huh, when did they start using first names? He kissed the note and sent it back, a big pair of lips sealing the place it was folded. Ha! Beat that!

Harry looked down at the desk, hardly having noticed the note had arrived when it didn't enter lavished in sparkles, but this was far better then sparkles. Right on top of the paper were lips as if Draco might of put some red lipstick on and kissed the paper...now that would of been interesting. He opened the paper and read it's contents before he wrote back, hand shaking a little as he tried to stifle his laughter. **/Oh Draco! A kiss for me?! I'll never wash this paper again! ... ... ... / **It ended there, the ending was meant to show the confusion that even Harry felt upon his words. Washing paper was absurd, even in the wizarding world. This game they played could of gotten a lot darker, for instance Harry could of taken out his wallet and brought out the condom that lay within, as all guys carry them, and then he could of sent the paper back with said article tucked inside. But it was a little early for such jokes. Instead he sent the paper back, having it land on the edge of Draco's desk and then glide in front of him, carried by little snakes of green sparkles.

A condom? Oh, dear. Trying to send a message, Harry?

Yes, that /would/ have been interesting. But then Harry would have found out his secret to such perfect luscious lips. And that was something he would tell no one. If he did, then other people would try it. No one copied Draco Malfoy, damn it!

He blinked as he stared at the paper. Was it even possible to wash paper? Well, now he knew whether or not Harry was mentally disturbed. The boy should be admitted to St. Mungo's! And Draco as well, but he didn't do too well with prisons, no matter what form they were in. And hospitals were to...prison-like.

**/Nice sparklies, Har-Pot. And I wasn't sure you could wash paper! Are you as barmy as me? It'd be nice to know if you are./ **He sent the note back with faux fairy lights, swooping around Harry's head before landing on his desk.

It wasn't a surprise that they were getting a few looks now, I mean how long can someone ignore pretty flashing lights in a class this dull. Some of the students had found that watching this note go back and forth in the green, blue, purple, even rainbow and now fairy sparkles was intriguing where others thought it just plain weird. Having noticed Draco kiss the paper and perhaps even caught a whiff of Harry's letter from before. It was different and it brought up a few interesting questions. But who cared what they thought, he was having fun, well, he was. He'd long since opened the letter and read the contents. This question could lead to some serious answers. It could take them back to when Hermione and Ron were still alive. He wasn't sure if we wanted to talk about that, but he knew he probably needed to. **/How can we not be bonkers after that**?/ He answered, swishing the letter away with no effects at all.

Hey, let them look. It was none of their business anyway. They were just jealous because they didn't think of the pretty-ness of sparkles first. Besides, those dumb little sheep just needed something to stare at. Frankly, Draco couldn't blame them. He'd stare too if lights were flying about the classroom.

Hey, it wasn't like he didn't have some serious answers himself! There used to be a /cause/ underneath the Dark Lord's mischief. He used to stand for equality of everyone, not the slaughter of innocents on a daily basis. That's what he joined the Death Eaters for. Not all this...pain and misery. Sure, he /liked/ misery. It was the sadist in him. But not on a daily basis.

**/Depends on what you mean by 'that,' sexy-love. I mean, I was always a bit off my rocker, but you're the only one that knows by now. So shh./ **He waved his wand and folded the paper into a butterfly and flew it back to Harry.

Harry tilted his head up to see what one girl had ooh'd about, watching the butterfly in mid-flight soar his way. He couldn't help but give a laugh, no longer stifling it. There was no scene to hide when everyone already saw it. He shook his head a little, smirking slight as the butterfly landed in front of him. He opened it with rather eager-fingers, he couldn't dread the answer he'd received, really, who would send a note talking about angst in a butterfly...oh wait...Draco would. He sniggered a little at his own thought but opened the paper all the same, reading what Draco had wrote. Still he wrote with the previous game of sexual antics and pseudos. Sexy-love. Now that one almost made him blush. And yet, it stirred something in him, knowing that Draco had written it.

**/No worries. I don't plan on talking to those gits. Always prying in affairs that don't concern them. Sexy-love am I? Damn straight, darling, and don't you forget it./ **Alright so this game was by far more fun to do then talking about what really happened. Something that neither of them were probably ready to do. Harry closed the note in no special way and waved his wand, when it popped up on Draco's desk, it was shaped like a rose bud, but as seconds passed it slowly came to bloom into a rose. Harry looked over toward Draco, watching his Rose spring to life with a smirk.

Of /course/ it stirred something within him. Draco was indeed the only one that could turn the name of a song into an endearment and no one would know. And angst-filled butterflies? That's who he was! It was what he did. The beauty of a butterfly and the angst of an...angsty...thing.

When the rose opened up on his desk, he was more than awed. He was /floored/. Even if he didn't mean it like that, Harry had sent him the prettiest thing someone had ever given him. He was touched, really. He was sorry to unfold it and read the inside.

**/I know, right? Damned nosy people. They're like the Daily Prophet. Animals, the lot of them. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe, loving-sex machine./ **He sent it back again, this time as a cuddly bear-type thing that waddled across Harry's desk before sitting in front of him.

Time flies when you're having fun, it was nearing the end of their lesson. Harry was sorry that today wasn't double Potions. Isn't that a scary thought, unhappy that it wasn't double potions. Maybe he should be admitted to St. Mundo's. Wanting longer Potions classes seemed like a Magical Malady to him. Ah well, his thoughts were interrupted as a rather cute little bear of paper waddled itself in front of Harry and sat itself down with such unbalance that it almost rolled onto it's back. It was cute by all standards. It was Harry's turn to feel sorry that he had to open it, but open it he did. **/Haha. You keep me safe if I sex you up? Sounds more like a payment then a caring concern**./ Harry was running out of cute little things to send so instead he just folded it up into a little ball, and swished it away. When it got to Draco's desk, the ball multiplied, turning into a centipede and crawling in all icky fashion to Draco.

Hey! What was wrong with wanting double potions? When Snape was around, he wanted double potions all the time. It was...soothing a bit know that he had a family member in the classroom with him. And it wasn't wrong to want to spend a little extra time with family, was it?

Draco jumped into his chair, biting away a scream that built up in his throat. That bastard! What the hell was his problem, sending the world's most creepy bug? Gross, gross, gross! Draco stabbed the nasty thing with the tip of his wand until it decided to flatten out and stay still. Nasty, nasty bugs...

**/Payment? Darling, it's an honor to have me in your bed. And if I like you, I'll keep you around. Which also means that I'll protect you. Kind of a package deal./** He stabbed the paper again, turning it into a mouse where it scurried around Harry's desk. Haha, catch /that/ boy wonder!

Harry didn't watch as the bug crawled to Draco or even how he reacted, he only waited to see what would be sent back. And low and behold it just HAD to be a mouse. Not that he was squeamish of mice, he had received many from Hedwig in their time together and not all of them were dead. They were just a pain to catch. Ah well he'd just have to outsmart the paper rat. No problem. He picked up his wand and pointed it under his desk. "Incantatum". He answered, apparently pleased when the sounds of the mouse stopped, but now he had to stoop under the desk and pick up the letter. With a pull of the tail, the rat deflated and the letter popped open, giving Harry the right to read what had been written. **/So you like me do you, Draco? How very sudden this all seems**./ He answered, waving the paper away just as the bell rang.

Mice were gross and icky and nasty. He hated them. And whatever Draco hated, other people hated too, right? Which was why he sent the mouse to Harry. Maybe Harry was scared of mice, too.

Damn him for not being scared.

As he collected his stuff, he caught the note in midair and smiled at what it said. /No/, he didn't like him. It was just a joke that kept him awake through class. ...Was it? Oh damn it! Not /more/ confusion! No way, he couldn't deal with it. Nonono! When he passed Harry on his way out of the door, he rested his hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Let it be as sudden as you want, lovey." With that, he disappeared into the crowd of students.


End file.
